


Not Your Average Shadow

by tachishini



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Gags, Guro, Non Consensual, Other, Rape, Sounding, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachishini/pseuds/tachishini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never saw the writhing, tentacled Shadow coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Average Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: live-with-love  
> Disclaimer: Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3/FES/Portable are not mine  
> Author's notes: For guro square on my kink bingo card. This is my first time writing guro and I hope that it's guro-y enough!

His head whipped around at the chilling gurgling noise. There were many strange noises in Tartarus either from Shadows or the place in general but this was distinctly unsettling. 

Before Akihiko had a chance to take in the odd appearance of this shadow, things shot out at him. A yell escaped his lips as he struggled against whatever they were. It wasn’t until they gripped his wrists and ankles, hoisting him up to suspend him above the ground and all tugging in opposite directions, stretching him just enough to make it uncomfortable, did it remind him of tentacles. 

Not that these were like any tentacles he’d ever seen. They were thin and black, he couldn’t tell if they had suckers, but when he strained to look down below him all he could see was an ugly, wriggling, writhing mass. There seemed to be no mouth or eyes just a mass of these appendages, dancing in delight at their caught prey. 

A few slowly stretched up to reach him, filling his stomach with dread as they teased their way closer. The appendages curled round, gripped fabric and ripped, the Shadow they were attached to too mindless and too imposing to try and remove the teenagers clothes properly. 

He yelled out to be let go but the strange creature didn’t care as more tentacles replaced the clothe ripping ones to spread and touch every little bit of skin now revealed to the creature. They slicked his chest with some liquid-like thing that was just too overpowering in smell, even though he couldn’t quite place in what way, leaving sticky trails in their wake.

Horror slowly over took him as he began to realise that these writhing, pulsating limbs were caressing his body, managing to tease and drive him to pleasure despite his feelings of disgust and helplessness. Akihiko made to cry out for the rest of the team but one of the slimy tentacles slid over his cheek and easily slipped into his already open mouth. He froze, not having time to bite or force it from his mouth before another tentacle joined its mate, his mouth stretching around the intruding appendages.

They squirmed and rubbed, spreading the thick slime around his mouth, making him gag and his eyes water at the overpowering taste. Akihiko tried to move his head away or spit them out but tentacles acting like hands pressed to the sides of his head, keeping it still. 

The tentacles slowed in their touching now, seemingly knowing that the teenager in their grasp was helpless by himself. 

They pulsed and slowly worked their way over his body, making him aware of every little thing. He helplessly moaned as one curled around his cock, the tip of the tentacle sucking on the head. The tentacle didn’t move beyond that and its insistent pulsing quite happy as a few other tentacles ran over his nipples, teasing those, like they enjoyed the way it allowed the sucker to drink more of his come and keep him hovering so close to the edge of a shame filled orgasm. 

He strained against his bonds once more but this time in a desperate, shameful effort to get off, hoping maybe then the tentacles would stop. 

Akihiko panted and moaned around the slippery appendages that were forcefully fucking his mouth, claiming him as their pet as quickly his orgasm was drawing closer. 

He cried out as the intense wave of pleasure hit him, the appendages in his mouth sliding deeper. As the pleasure waned, he began to hope that he wouldn’t get dropped to the floor too harshly but to his horror the _thing_ wasn’t done yet. 

Akihiko thrashed with a bout of renewed energy but the tentacles tightened, uncomfortably so, and the ones on his ankles pulled him further apart, spreading him wide open. 

A tentacle shot straight up and pained muffled noises escaped him as it plunged and thrust unforgiving into his arse. It, like the others, pulsed but seemed to grow with each thrust, filling him more and more and stretching him painfully. 

Though slowly, the pain was disappearing, as though he’d become numb to it, yet he could still feel the horrifying thrusts which had now made it clear that the tentacle hadn’t been getting thicker but more had joined it. They thrust at odd times, all pulsing and squirming against one another, fighting to go harder, deeper.

Akihiko’s body shook at the intense feelings rushing and warring inside him as these things thrust impossibly deep. Barely having time to comprehend that the tentacle on his hard cock – he was so ashamed at being hard _again_ – thinned and begin to press into his cock. 

Horror and shock froze him, desperate for this to stop as the deep and intimate intrusion spread and - oh god they still wriggled! 

He cried out desperately, tears dripping as the creature seemed to force pleasure out of him, that familiar feeling building in his stomach again. The tentacle in his cock, withdrawing with a speed the creature hadn’t shown since it first grabbed him made him cry out in pleasure, his come following it as the intense orgasm hit him.

He whimpered as the tentacles slowly withdrew from his mouth – he didn’t dare think that it could have something to do with him having enjoyed it – and he was slowly set down on the cold floor of Tartarus.

The creature gurgled as it slid back and disappeared, having gotten whatever it was that it needed from the encounter, and Akihiko slid into exhausted unconsciousness.


End file.
